Pink bedsheets
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Sulpicia buys a house, what she doesn't know is that.. the house belongs to aro. she then wakes up to aro in her bed, and admits that she is a dacryphiliac, aro then starts to degrade himself for her, angst/lemons/smut/blood and gore.  aro/sulpicia


VALENTINES DAY!

this is a present for my special one :)

although i don't talk as often to you anymore, know that i still keep you in the corner of my heart :)

SPOV.

I opened my eyes after coming out of my reverie.

Everything was the same, the morning sun pouring into my balcony, the birds still chirping annoying, the cicadas.

Oh, the bright italian hillside! I love this place when I need a place to go to for privacy.

I bought the estate without Aro knowing last month, and i set up my art materials here.

I laid back into my bed for a quick" nap." I know i don't sleep, but at least i've mastered the skill of just. shutting myself down at least, i can't hear, i can't smell, nothingness. I liked doing that sometimes. it was like sleeping. Except less... sleepy.

Settling onto my bed, I purred and ducked into my rich, pink duvet. I love pink. Aro... doesn't.

He has an allergy to the shades of pink I like. Dusty pink... shocking pink... rose pink... It makes his face cringe comically. It makes me smile.

3 hours pass

I opened my eyes once more, the curtains were drawn, my purple curtains.

i don't remember I drew it close... hmm.

I felt a pair of arms spoon me, and a leg cross over mine, The breathe of someone else on the nape of my neck, the lips of someone else placing a kiss on my cheek and suckling on my ear.

i squeaked.

" meowww!"

i heard the low chuckle.

" You really think I don't know you bought this place?" He smiled and placed me in his arms tighter.

" purrrrrrrr" I hugged him tighter.

" You realise that you bought it with my credit card right?" He smiles at me like i was some child.

" Oh... right.. i didn't see which card i took out when I bought it. " I smiled sheepishly, snuggling into his neck.

" Secondly.. who did you buy this place from? and how much was it?" he probes on, I felt his... er... junior nudge the apex of my legs.

" Well, it was really cheap, like... 2 grands? for everything! and the pool, and the court, and the vineyards, and thefacilities and stuff! it was a little spending i promise! and erm.. some old man sold it to me, that old chap!" I justified.

He chuckled before pressing morekisses all over my face.

" I know, i never limited your spendings right? besides, i didn't yell at you that time you bought this 4 grand.. evening.. gown thing.. why would i yell at you for buying a house? I agree though, signiour valentino can be rather naive." he continues.

" You know him?"

" My love, the reason why you got it so cheap is because 2 grands is his security fee, the house itself.. well.. it belongs to me. so i should know when he decided to quit his job, that my wife decided to take over the estate." he smiles some more, looking at me adoringly.

" Meow.. oh.. i didn't.. wait. WHAT?" my eyes widened up.

" You should know.. i own all the estates in this region so that no one can disturb us, no one can hurt us. hmm?"

I felt stupid. i just bought the house from my husband. right.

I snuggled up to him further, letting my hands scratch lines down his back.

He moans, and his dark maroon eyes met the onyx irises of mine.

He frowns.

" You have not fed in a while, my love?" he sighs.

Guiding my jaw to his jugular, he presents his veins to me.

" Take mine. I do not wish to be fed if my wife isn't fed herself. What kind of husband doesn't take notice of his wife's health?" he said in angst, i could see that he was literally grilling himself mentally now.

I nipped at his jaw slowly, afraid of causing him pain.

" Love, it's alright, you can bite me, you won't hurt me." he reassures. He's a really good liar.

i bite in slowly, feeling the blood ooze out slowly, the metallic taste hitting my tongue and I lost myself, suckling on him as he fights back his pained yell. His face was contorted in horrible amounts of distress and angst and hatred for himself. All for such a petty thing as me, being thirsty.

I removed my lips, a trail of saliva from his adam's apple to the side of my face.

" Love, you do notwish to feed more? I can take it. Take it all, take my blood, please, please don't starve yourself.." he pleads with me, encouraging my face to his neck more.

I kissed his fresh wound and lick it shut.

" Aro.. I'm sorry that I-" he cuts me off when his lips crashed into mine. I could taste something familiar on his tongue as he tried to get me to penetrate his mouth.

I drew away, he grunts, thrusting his hips up at me.

" Aro, were you.. sucking on my panties again?" i hinted, purring and parting my legs so that his cock under his pants rest directly on my lace clad pussy.

He mewls at me and nudges at my fingers like an overgrown black panther. I giggled. his hair was very soft, it made me happy.

" by the way love.. happy valentines day, I love the painting you made for me.." he mentions, pushing my panties aside and slowly slidding into me.

I knew I wasn't currently in the mood to play with him, but today was special so I decided to try to wet myself for him. As he settles himself in, I clench my insides slowly. I see that he has noticed my lack of arousal, he flips me over, allowing me to be above him.

And then he slids back out again, looking slightly dejected and allowling me to rest over his body.

" My wife isn't aroused by my presense." he said pitifully, i could see a drop of bloodied tear drip from the corner of his eye. It sent a pang of arousal through me.

I moaned and rocked my hips on him once.

I joined hands with him.

_Aro.. I think i may be a dacryphiliac..._

He opens his eyes and looks at me.

" Oh? and how did you chance upon said term? this is very interesting, and if it's about you, I'm all for an open discussion."

_I chanced upon it.. in one of your diaries.. Arousal from emotional distress or tears of another person.. it's not about the crying reallly, it's just really sweet that you would lower yourself for me, and i find that attractive.._

He purrs, throwing me gently on the far side of the bed, more tears dripping from his eyes.

" I am unworthy of holding you, i am unworthy of touching your sweet flesh. Forgive my insolence My queen." his head droops down, he rubs his tears with his eyes.

I moved across the bed to put myself in his arms once more.

" No, I want you to hold me."

He looks up at me once more, his face teary. " I promise, i swear that I will not dissapoint you." he pulls me closer in a swift motion, kissing my temple and stroking the side of my waist.

" does this pleasure you , my goddess?"

I smiled at him.

" You don't need to cry for me love.. I'm sorry i even mentioned my fetish to you.. gosh I feel so guilty right now." I whisper, my core getting more heated and moist.

He then proceeds to latch his lips on my neck.

" My. wife. feels guilt for her husband bringin her pelasure. What kind of husband am i to let my lovely, beautiful, gorgeous wife feel guilt , for telling me something? " He yells at himself, and he proceeds to bite his arm, creating a massive wound.

" Aro!" i yelled out.

" No , my queen no don't leave me please, i promise that I will do better!" he reconciles, holding within the caccoon of his arms.

'it's not that aro! you just. hurt yourself. that's not okay. In any relationship." i corrected, stroking his hair.

He looks up at me in adoration as if i never spoke the words. " You're so beautiful... sulpicia.. I love you so much.." he drones on while slightly drolling, his eyelashes were still wet. I felt his fingers traverse my stomach and touched my core, sliding his finger in slowly.

He purred, and threw himself back on the bed, pulling me to straddle him once more. After that, he impales me upon him.

" UGH ARO! yess... oh gosh... that feels really good." I moaned out loud, removing part of my corset.

" Love, please, use me, it's not fair at all that half the time I'm the one recieving pleasure, please, ride me to your content. i won't cum ,if i do i will deprive myself of pleasure for the next fifty years of our marriage.." he says, his hands grasping onto my back and holding me as if I was something he depended on to live.

I clenched onto him tightly, pulsing. I knew he liked that. As I increased my speed, he never made a sound. Not a squeak. The room was just filled with my sounds, and my... profanities.

" Love," he looks up at me once more, sighing. He shut his eyes and leaned to the left. The tears never ceased to roll out, I felt like i was hurting him, and now,i felt reallly guilty.

I stopped riding him.

" I.. am i hurting you?" i asked, stroking his cheek.

" No.. no love, I.. just. I was in awe of such a beautiful aura. I don't deserve to be ridden by you, I don't deserve to have to have pleasure.. I.. was not hurt, I was in love." he clarifies.

Tilting my head to the side, I removed my core from him, his cock was caked in my juices, still oozing a little precum at the tip.

I purred, resting in my post coital bliss.

" I'm... i er..." i started mumbling.

" tell me love, i'm always listening, tell me. talk to me."

" Nothing.. i'm fine, just overwhelmed." I smiled.

" If i had known you were a dacryphiliac, i would have been perfect for you a long time ago.. why didn't you tell me? were you.. afraid to tell me what pleases you? i feel like a completely useless person right now, i can't even gain your trust.." he admits slowly.

" I'm a dacryphiliac too.." he continues on.. " my sobbing scared the crap outta my first wife. I felt that no one would understand me.. and then.. you come along and tell me that you are one too. do you know how happy i am now? it's like... finding the missing piece of my puzzle.. and you're the most gorgeous piece.." he says, stroking my hair.

I smiled.

" i understand."

it was simple, but it did the job..

".. and i love you too. very much." I replied, hushed my his lips.

Of course, you know what we did for the subsequent day, there was alot of crying, alot of yelling and of course.. we had to dispose of my pink bedsheets after that.. apparent;y.. aro cries acid.

did my leelee like this? :o meowwww


End file.
